Sinful
by Fictionalwriter56
Summary: EdxEnvy YAOI there will be lemon later on this i am making a big project
1. Chapter 1: Envy's Morning

Sinful

_This is my first attept at a gay fanfiction so please excuss some of the mistakes i might make like some spelling mistakes i do appologise for but this fanfiction is about ed and envy i have read a few brilliant fanfictions on these two and thought of giving a crack at it myself [crack meaning fun not the drug XD]_

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock rang waking a tired envy who caught the alarm clock and threw it somewhere in his room. Ugh Mondays his least favorite day of the week and to make it worse it was the begging of the school year. Envy growled dragging himself out of the bed putting on his usual attire except wearing a tshirt and black pants instead of his usual tank top and skort, it was cold today and he wanted to be warm.

Envy after falling down his stairs made his way to the kitchen and grab some food that was so old he didnt even know what it was *really need to do some shopping i guess* he thought looking at the piece of food he had grabbed he sauntered his way outside before throwing it somewhere in the walked down the street happily the school wasnt that far of a walk but it wasnt a happy walk for envy ,to him it was like walking to a prison that he didnt have a choice in wheather to go or not.

He walked into the busy school it had that annoying buzz envy didnt like that made everyone so jumpy. Envy himself was even a little jumpy seeing all his new prey of first years walking around some even were daring enough to look at him though his was an unusual sight, his long spicky green hair, pale skin and to top it off vivid purple eyes that when you looked into them it felt like they could see your decided for the first day to at least shrug off the stares give them false hope he was always cruel like that. Envy walked into his first class of the day a full hour of trig with mustang which to envy was always an interesting class.

He sauntered to his usual seat at the very back right hand corner where his friend where already argueing over a stupid subject "GIRAFFES ARE TALL?!" marco yelled in disbalief earning a laugh and a round of applauze from his company, envy pushed passed him and sluched at his desk "heeeey look its the wonderful happy envy" vash laughed earning a muffle of curses "he is always like this the first day but as soon as mustang walks in that door this day will get a whole lot funnier" balto chuckled with his arms crossed and leaning back in a chair. Envy sat up at this a smile appearing on his face "you know its hard not to pick on the fiery basterd" he smilled manically as the rest burst out laughing "what you got planned this time? Firecrackers or something?" marco asked still laughing "something much much funnier" envy smirked darkly.

While they all asked envy what his plan was the door opened and everyone quietened down as everyone in their class had arrived and the teacher wasnt here yet so who was this person? Entered a short blond haired boy that caught everyones interest , the boy looked around the now quiet room a blush forming he looked down unsure what to do till Winry a girl in the class called him over "hey ed over here" she called as he quickly walked over to her and sat next to her. They were in a full blown conversation which quickly turned into a fight, much to envy's amausmant. "ED HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD U ABOUT THAT!" winry yelled "GEEZ WINRY PIPE DOWN!" ed yelled back but he quickly regreted it as the dreaded wrench met his forehead "dah winry i bought that for you to fix things not kill them" he complained, the class burst out laughing "the wrench strikes again!" envy yelled earning one himself from winry "DAMN U,U BLOND B-" he was cut off by a glare from winry he then quickly shut up.

Ed had eventually got off the ground and grumbled "i got that for you to fix not hurt...bit me in the ass didnt it" he commented earning another glare from winry making him chuckle "u got her the death wrench?!" envy said in disbelief all he got was a nod.

The class quickly quietened down after mustang walked in noticing the new student. "i see u are new" he said to edward who already didnt like him "wouldnt have guessed i thought i was always here" he smilled at mustang earning a glare "i wouldnt start fights so quickly elric" he growled walking back to the top of the class and started giving a lecture about how the year is gonna go u know the normal blah blah. Envy had already zoned out from the moment mustang walked in he was never a fan of listening to people especially mustang so when he started talking everything else seemed more interesting. Envy sighed "today is gonna be a long day" he muttered and glanced out the window.

_Hope ye enjoy this as much as i did writing it_

_Envy:not a single yaoi yet...*grumble*_

_Autor:just hold on the story must develope first be patient._

_Envy&Ed: we are impatient!_


	2. Chapter 2: Ed's Day

_Previously: Envy sighed "today is gonna be a long day" he muttered and glanced out the window_

_Author:Yay another chapter_

_Envy: Better be some yaoi this time_

_Author: ye guys cant be patient can ye...good things come to those who wait_

_Envy:But waiting could lose opertunioties_

_Author:thats a bit poetic..._

_Envy: Yea and?_

_Author:Ok ok_

_Chapter 2 Sinful_

Ed listened to mustang quite interesting lecture *Sadly the guy giving the lecture is a bastard* Edwards mind trailed until there was a loud bang and everyone jumped. Mustang sighed and "really again" he said in a defeated tone. Ed turned around to see Envy snoring softly and his fae planted firmly on the desk. Ed smiled softly *he looks sorta peaceful...* he thought for a few seconds till he snapped back into reality "wait WHAT?!" he yelled abruptly earning attention from the entire class. Mustang coughed "is there a problem Edward?" he asked in a mocking tone "nothing that should worry your pretty little head sir" edward replied even though he was bright red and sat down "good so now that we have an understanding would you mind telling me where I was in my lecture seems that you interupted it?" mustang said folding his arms in triumph "eh...uh..." was all the embaressed blond could muster "well seems that this is your first day ill leave you off with a warning next time detention, are we clear Edward?" mustang said earning a sheepish nod he then quickly returned to his was not enjoying his first day though it was nice to have a friend and not be alone but school in general was not a good topic for Edward.

At lunch after variouse threats of detention from teachers and others Ed actually made it to lunch, he sauntered into the canteen and was quickly called over by Winry who was sitting with her group of friends. Ed really didnt want to go over to sit with her afraid of being hit with the wrench again afrteer she found out how much trouble he was in on his first day of school, but he sat down anyway avoiding eye contact with everyone till Winry almost forced him to look up "Ed these are my friends and now your friends too" she chriped happy that her childhood best friend finally gets a taste of life "this is Marco and his sister Becky and the guy with the jet black hair is Timothy and there is Sean...oh and the two at the end is Envy and Balto" she rushed everyones name in a matter of minuets, Ed was a little overwhelmed with all the names but he sorta knew who was who. "This is my friend Edward i grew up with him" Winry said. They all looked at Ed almost examining him till Envy pipped up " boy you are small arn't you" he muffled while sitting on the table munching away at an apple. Ed's face turned a bright red, he looked like he was going to explode which knowuing ed he did "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL ENOUGH TO BE SQUISHED LIKE A BUG!" Ed yelled it was very high pitched and squeaky. Envy's head was ringing "it hasn't hit puberty yet either" he said taking his finger out of his ear. The rest of the lunch was pretty much the same though there was less squeaky yells and more gufahs.

"Next class" Ed grumbled as he wandered to matal consturction followed by Winry it was the only two classes they had together and he liked hanging out with Winry but he was in her zone so he stayed outta her way. Happily he was put next to Balto one of Envy's friends at least he wasn't going to be threatened by Winry's wrench. The teacher was nice enough Mrs Curtis was what she was know by mosrt people just called her teacher she was kind to Ed she gave him everything they had done in the past few years cause he was interested to see what he had missed, while sifting through his notes Balto nudged him "hey kid" he muttered earning Ed'd glance "don't get on the wrong side of Envy, you know he has you targeted now" he whispered to him "I like a challenge bring it on, I'll make him regret it" he smirked evily "your deathbed man" Balto shrugged. Ther're was a loud bang and Balto was on the floor "BALTO! What have I told you about talking in my clas ey" teacher yelled, Ed watched horrified by what he had witnissed he quickly learned not to argue with Mrs Curtis *well if i wanna survive i might aswell try to get along with some teachers* he made that mental note.

Most of the day was over and Ed was very gald he didnt really enjoy the day but he liked meeting all the new people. It was there last class and it was almost over too happily enough so the teacher Mr Havoc let them talk for the last few minuets. Ed was minding his own business when the people from lunch gathered round "hey Ed we are heading to this dinner after school its sorta our routine wanna join?" asked Timothy "am...I'm not too sure I have to get home to my brother..." he said warely "aww come on it won't be for long an-" Timothy was interupted by Envy "he won't go he is too chicken" Envy smirked making Ed growl " Fine I'll go but not for long" and there were howls from the group "if your going to talk could you at least let me sleep" Havoc said and they quickly pipped down. Ed wasn't looking forward to this...

_Author: Yay finished_

_Ed: BOOOOOOOORING!_

_Envy: I quite like my character_

_Ed: Of course YOU DO!_

_Envy: Hey whats that supossed to mean_

_Author: Shad'Dap all ready and wait for the next chapter _

_Ed & Envy: We don't wanna_

_Author: stop whinning and finish your greens (always wanted to say that)_

_THANKS AND REVIEW AND FAVORITE :D_


End file.
